dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Dollar Icons
Every single dollars member who has ever met any dollars member has selected a color on their first day and chosen their identity. Some bounced back and forth between a few, but in the end they stuck with one. The icons and colors are of very significant importance and it's only just that they have a page as well. In the Beginning. April of 2010-July 2010. Admin made the first Dollars website to hit the internet and with it a chatroom. Before Durarara finished airing, the login screen looked like this; Only 6 Icons/Colors were available at the time. Summer As any chat regular knows, saying the word "summer" brings about a euphoric nostalgia and discussions of fond memories. Summer is when most of the regular and frequent members joined dollars and first all met eachother. With the summertime there also came a new color/icon to the chat universe. The colors: ''Pedogreen'': Nicknamed Pedogreen after one of it's most frequent users Keiichi the Pedo King. It wasn't officially dubbed pedogreen until early August, whereas before it had had names such as "Pimpgreen" and "My eyes are bleeding green" it was often too bright and neon for many members and caused them to suffere seizures and loss of eyesight. Notable users: Keiichi Middleman Takkun Egg FFTROLLFFF Kuro Ladd ''Sadismred'': Nicknamed Sadismred by many of the users, Sadismred is also known as Saika-red from it's identical representation to the icon on Durarara. Notable users: Aki Sinsong Anima Zatoichi Kei-chan Hotaru S Zettashita Maka Mai ''Dark Green'' While it's popularity may be slightly less than that of it's green brother, it's users are still plenty. It never truely given a nickname, it was always refered to as Dark Green or Gangstagreen. Notable Users: Dotachi Rinzuo 234Sakura Synn Nefisa ''Whorange'' One of the most popular colors and one of the most fitting titles for the color, orange is used by many. While not ALL of it's users start with a W and rhyme with "more", it's vast majority are sluts. Notable Users: Cerealbox Akuma Kururu Lady Lia Kface Kidada! Nefisa Vee The Almighty Panty Lord Kanra VL-Izaya Motorangel Chrome Cheerio Izai ''Naziblue'' The least used color, and for a reason. Blue can be seen rarely. All the users that are blue are blue for the soul reason that Deet allows them to be blue. Notable Users: Deet Deet Deet All below the line are graciously allowed to use blue. ---- Aruoke Ekim Kaito Orihara Fridge Blueshi Shricx BLUECHAN Rubicante Kethe ''Slutpink'' Nicknamed sluttypink for the same reason whorange is whorange. And like whorange, not ALL the users are sluts, just the vast majority of them. Pink is a frequent color that can be seen used in at least one room at all times. Notable Users: Duckie Kyoko SparkleG Ellie Miki Cube Pinkizaya Hokana Etsu Alice Neutralgray Never given a nickname and called a different shade by most users. Grey. Gray. Black. Lonergray. Neutralgray. This icon has more names than any other. It's also the most popularly used, compared to other regulars however it falls in the middle. Notable Users: NT Panda Homomilk Ellie Kira Ivy Noname Silence Other dollar sites Recently a large amount of BBS users have flocked to the Dollarschat wiki and have begun posting their own pages and things. BBS features two colors unseen on DollarsGroup. Poopbrown which takes the place of pedogreen, using the same icon but being a brown color. And emopurple, which seems to be quiet popular. Aside from BBS many other sites such as drrrchat.com have become increasingly popular, seeing their own waves of "regulars" and forming new bonds and friendships. As a friendly reminder, this wiki was started with the original dollars-group.com and it's users, but over time it has opened it's arms to those at BBS, and now those at the other dollars websites. Category:Misc